Takeda el ceniciento
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: El clásico cuento de la cenicienta pero cómico y con personajes de MK.


**Lo sé es super raro encontrar una parodia de Mortal Kombat X así, pero no juzguen con rudeza hasta que lo lean como siempre dejen sus reviews, y si este One-Shot tiene exito pues más adelante subire de otros cuentos con personajes de Dragon Ball, Tortugas Ninja más de Mortal Kombat X etc etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedead de Nethrrealm Studios y Ed Boom.**

 **–Parlamento–**

 ***Hablada mia***

 **(Abreviatura)**

 **###**

Como toda historia chafa y estereotipada empezaria con un érase una vez o había una vez pero como esta es una historia pro a la mierda.

Un pequeño niño vivía feliz con su familia, como todo ricachón, pero una fatirica noche su padre fue asesinado en una de las tantas guerras que abía por el reino, aunque su padrino Hanzo Hasashi mejor conocido como Scorpion trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor no podía y debido a las constantes guerras su padrino no podía estar mucho tiempo con el.

Su madre pensó que a su pequeño Takeda le hacia falta el amor de un padre así que se volvió a casar con un hombre de la alta sociedad llamado Tshang Tsung *Review si cres que debió casarse con el papú Hanzo Hasashi "Scorpio"* que tenia dos hijos de la edad de Takeda, cuyos nombres eran Rain y Connor *No me acuerdo si el hijo de Kano se llama así si no es así corrijanme* pero con la inesperada muerte de la madre de Takeda, Tshang Tsung comenzó a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Takeda, convirtiéndolo en el sirviente de su propia casa mientras la fortuna de la familia Takahashi se derrumbaba en los egoístas hermanastros y padrastro.

El sonido del teléfono celular sonó un joven de cabello negro y con la voz prácticamente identifica a la de Inuyasha se levanto muy ahoevonado debido a que eran las 4:45 a.m. el chico tomo un pantalón de mezclilla todo remendado con pedazos de tela barata, una camiseta blanca en mal estado y se metió al baño.

Salió ya más despierto, comenzando a hacer sus deberes diarios abrir las ventanas, barrer trapiar y preparar el desayuno –Takeda!– se escuchó la voz de Connor –Takeda!– la voz de Rain le siguió.

Takeda no necesitaba para que lo querían y si sus hermanastros estaban despiertos por lógica, su padrastro también, se apuro en llevar los desayunos a sus respectivas habitaciones de los antes mencionados.

Al llegar a la primera habitación entró encontrándo a Connor en pijama y en su cama como de costumbre –¡¿Porqué tardaste tanto?!, llevate mi ropa sucia la lavas y la planchas para el medio día y ni un segundo más tarde oíste– Connor le exigió –Si, Connor– respondió Takeda algo enojado, quería volver a ver a su padrino para pedirle su ayuda, salió con la ropa sucia de Connor, entró en la habitación de Rain pasó lo mismo y así sucesivamente.

Mientras el padrastro y los hermanastros practicaban "música", Takeda se encontraba planchando la ropa, se escuchó el timbre como siempre Takeda dejó lo que asia y fue a abrir –Hola– dijo Takeda como siempre sonando amable –Hola soy Jhonny Cage el mensajero del rey Jax Briggs...– pero fue cortado por Takeda –Si viene a decirnos que nos van a cortar la luz porque no la pagamos tendrá que hablar con Tshang caca digo Tshang Tsung– a Jhonny solo le provocó risa la aptitud del chico –No vengó a eso de hecho los que están atrás son los que la están cortando, yo vengó a traer invitaciones para el baile de máscaras de cumpleaños de la princesa Jackeline Briggs, en el cual elegirá esposo y todos los jóvenes casaderos están invitados– leyó Jhonny de un papelito ya que obviamente no se podía acordar de todo eso –Maravilloso, en está casa somos cuatro tres casaderos y el " papá"– agregó Takeda sin darse cuenta de que le leyó la mente a alguien algo que tenía estrictamente prohibido –Chico ¿Connor supiste cuantos eran los que viven en tu casa y cuantos eran los casaderos? – preguntó el mensajero Jhonny Cage –Oops, es que soy capaz de leer mentes, solo que me lo tienen prohibido– respondió Takeda con la cabeza gacha, durante unos minutos continuaron platicando hasta que le gritaron a Takeda, Jhonny le dio las invitaciones correspondientes más una para casadero extra por si acaso.

Mientras tanto en el palacio como cada veinte minutos el rey Jax Briggs discutía con su hija la princesa Jacqueline "Jacki" Briggs –¿Cómo que no quieres ir al baile? Es una fiesta para ti Jacki– dijo Jax enojado por la aptitud de su hija –Papá, no soy estúpida, ya se que quieres casarme con algún fulano del reino para que ahuevo me quedé aquí – contestó Jacki bastante enojada con su padre –No puedes controlar mi vida idiota– término Jacki ya encabronada –Pues haber si casandote se te quita lo amargada– le respondió el rey Jax.

La discusión duró alrededor de dos horas en los que hubo muchas groserías, insultos y demás, hasta que el rey Jax ganó y envió a Jacki a arreglarse de la mejor manera claro con la ayuda de Cassie Cage la dama de honor de Jacki.

De regreso a la mansión Takahashi, Takeda tocó la puerta –Te he dicho que no nos interrumpas cuando estamos haciendo algo importante– se escuchó a Tshang Tsung del otro lado –Drogarse puede esperar porque trajes invitaciones de palacio– respondió Takeda mostrando las invitaciones de inmediato sus hermanastros corrieron hacia Takeda a quererle quitar las invitaciones, cosa que el padrastro hizo y comenzó a leer una de ellas.

Al terminar les explicó a sus hijos lo que pasaba, Rain y Connor estaban más que listos para intentar ligarse a la princesa, mientras Tshang Tsung notó que Takeda tenía una invitación que todavía no le había entregado –¡Dame ésa invitación ahora! – grito enojado el padrastro –Pero ustedes ya tienen las suyas, está es mía me la entregó el mensajero...– pero Takeda no pudo terminar ya que fue golpeado por su padrastro quien le quitó la invitación y la rompió frente a sus ojos –Tú tienes absolutamente prohibido ir al baile de máscaras, ¡Me oíste!– dijo Tshang Tsung resaltando con un grito lo último, Takeda retrocedió y se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando.

Ya en la noche Takeda presenció como la limusina que llegó a recoger a su padrastro y hermanastros se largaba al palacio, el empezó a llorar de nuevo esta vez en el patio de su mansión, de la nada apareció una figura masculina con pelo negro atado en una coleta, sosteniendo un arco y que se le notaban unas alas blancas que se veían bien chafas porque lo eran apareció al lado de Takeda consolándolo –Ya, tranquilo pronto andarás bien y te podrás burlar en la cara de quien te haya hecho sufrir– mencionó de manera calmada el sujeto con cara de gay.

Takeda levantó la mirada –Y tu de dónde saliste– mencionó sorprendido –Pues sólo brinque la cerca, en cerio tienen muy mala seguridad aquí, por cierto soy Kung Jin– le respondió el chico misterioso –Yo soy Takeda un gusto– agregó –Bueno antes de seguir platicando y que se me olvide por que estoy aquí voy a empezar de una vez, Takeda soy tu hado padrino y me enviaron para ayudarte a ir al baile– dijo Kung Jin, Takeda estaba que no se la creía –Bueno, empezamos con lo básico no puedes ir a un baile sin el traje adecuado– menciono dándole un traje de gala –Y como es de máscaras también necesitas esto– dijo entregándole una máscara de zorro amarilla con bordeados negros en los ojos –Guaw grasias, pero yo no sabía que tenía un hado padrino que no debería ser hada madrina– dijo Takeda curioso –Veras la empresa Alianza De Hados Padrinos Unidos tuvo que ser absorbida por la copia barata de Alianza De Hadas Madrinas Unidas para evitar banca rota, entonces las hadas madrinas ayudan a las chicas en problemas y los hados padrinos ayudamos a los chicos y tu ahijado estabas en alerta roja– dijo Jin haciendo algo en su celular –Entiendo y ahora, ¿Comó llegó al palacio?– preguntó Takeda.

Jin lo miro por unos segundos y le dijo –Tranquilo ya te rente una limosina, bueno llegarán en quince minutos será mejor que te cambies– dijo Jin –Claro hado padrino, por cierto hay café en la cosina por si quieres– respondió Takeda a lo que Jin asintió con la cabeza.

Más tarde para ser precisos cinco minutos, Takeda salio ya bañado y arreglado –Guaw, si que eres rápido– mencionó Jin –Grasias y por cierto si llegaran a reconocerme mis hermanastros y padrastro pues, no te importaría conseguirme un guarda espaldas– pidió Takeda –Bueno, tienes suerte de que en mis contactos de teléfono tenga un guardaespaldas que me cobra barato– le respondió Kung Jin.

En la llamada;

Kung Jin: Ey, vaquero, sabés tengo a un ahijado que me pide un guardaespaldas que lo cuidé en el baile me ayudas.

Erron Black: Lo siento mi junior, pero me prometiste que esta noche habría diversión en la cama y si te ayudó no podré tener diversión.

Kung Jin: Mira solo esta vez, mañana tengo el día libre así que te dejaré que me hagas tuyo el tiempo que quieras.

Erron Black: Luego no quiero que te quejes porque duré demasiado o te folle muy duró.

Kung Jin: Tranquilo cowboy, no me voy a quejar de hecho (susurro) quiero que me folles duró, entonces que dices.

Erron Black: (voz lujuriosa) Esta bien mi junior lo haré, pero mañana te voy a dar tan duró que no te sentarás en un mes.

Kung Jin: Bien te mandaré un whatsap con la dirección, besos cowboy.

Fin de la llamada.

Jin volteó a ver a Takeda quien lo miraba sorprendido –No sabía que tenía un hado-padrino gay– mencionó Takeda – Ni te sorprendas que todos los hados-padrinos son gay's– respondió Kung Jin.

En eso Takeda fue por la invitación que el mensajero Jhonny Cage le dio como extra por si acaso, luego comenzó a hacer un recuento de lo que tenía para saber si no le faltaba nada, tras pensarlo un poco recordó que le faltaba su vanda de la cabeza, entró rápidamente a buscarla, cuando salió pudo ver a un sujeto vestido de vaquero –Bueno Takeda el es Erron Black, el mejor guardaespaldas del Outworld– Jin lo presentó –Encerio un vaquero, no estamos en el oeste– agregó Takeda algo decepcionado –Niño que acaso no vez la televisión, maté a cinco Tarkatanos con una bala soy el mejor guardaespaldas de Kotal Khan– respondió Erron aguantando el enojo –De hecho, ni siquiera tenemos televisión la empeñaron hace años y no hemos comprado otra– respondió Takeda.

Erron y Jin lo miraron sorprendidos –Chalé con razón estabas en alerta roja– en eso llegó la limusina que Jin había rentado –Bueno llegó el transporte, diviertan se– dijo Kung Jin besando a Erron el cual le dedicó una mirada pervertida, mientras entraba en la limo en cuanto arrancó Takeda sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla –¡Luego te la devuelvo, solo la llevó por si acaso!– grito mientras mostraba la tarjeta de Alianza De Hados Padrinos Unidos luego volvió a meter la cabeza.

Kung Jin empezó a buscar la tarjeta de crédito solo para confirmar que no la traía –Mierda, eso me pasa por despistar me– Jin dijo bien encabronado, en su trabajo lo hiban a matar.

Erron que había notado lo que pasó, pensó que podría recuperar la tarjeta y no dársela a su junior a menos que... –Sabés eres un pervertido– Takeda dijo tomando por sorpresa a Erron –¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, tengo cara de pervertido o que?– cuestionó el vaquero algo enojado –¿Qué no dijiste que cuando recuperarás su tarjeta de crédito harías que te la chupara para que se la devolvieras?– preguntó Takeda, el vaquero no daba crédito a lo que había pasado –Sabés yo lo pensé no lo dije– le respondió.

Takeda comenzó a disculparse y le explicó sobre su don –Llegamos– dijo el conductor de la limo –Tendrás que salir antes de las doce, ya que el tacaño de tu hado padrino no dio para más– agregó el conductor de la limo abriendo automáticamente las puertas del vehículo.

Takeda y Erron salieron de la limusina y entraron al enorme castillo, el vaquero no parecía muy sorprendido por el enorme castillo mientras Takeda parecía sorprenderse por cualquier cosa, más adelante vieron al anunciador Kung Lao que nombraba a los invitados conforme iban entrando al gran salón –Mierda no puedo decir mi nombre porque me matarán cuando no estés– dijo Takeda asustado –Solo inventa un nombre y ya– le dijo Erron cansado de la ignorancia del chico. Erron no dudo en decir su verdadero nombre y entrar en la fiesta como si nada incluso resivio miradas sorprendidas de Kotal Khan, Ermac y Reptiles, mientras que a Takeda se le ocurrió el nombre más estúpido del mundo –El príncipe Anónimo– grito el anunciador Kung Lao mientras el joven entraba recibía muchas miradas extrañas.

Un par de minutos después la princesa Jacki bajo en compañía de su padre –Hija, ¿Quiéres decir algo?– le preguntó el rey Jax a su hija todos miraban atentamente a Jacki esperando su respuesta –Vayanse a la mierda– Jacki dijo de manera tranquila –Hija de...– le grito el rey Jax pero antes de terminar sonó la banda que habían contratado para el vals –¿Oyé porque empezamos a tocar?– le preguntó un violinista a otro –Para que la princesa y el rey puedan insultarse a sus anchas– le respondió.

Takeda se quedó mirando a la princesa como cachorro enamorado, mientras otros ya no querían a la princesa o solo la querían por el poder que era el caso de Rain y Connor. Luego de que la princesa y el rey terminaran de indultarse, llegó el momento en que Jacki bailara el vals con sus pretendientes –Bien el orden en que bailarán con mi adorada hija será alfabético así no se van a pelear– dijo el rey Jax –El primero en bailar con la princesa será el príncipe Anónimo– grito el anunciador Kung Lao –Jajaja! Que nombre más tonto– agregó Takeda riéndose en eso un reflector lo iluminó haciendo que su risa parase.

En eso Jacki se acercó a Takeda comenzaron a bailar y como era costumbre comenzaron a platicar para conocerse mejor, al final Takeda término diciendo toda la verdad algo que a Jacki le agradó bastante hubieran continuando si no fue se por –Princesa el primer vals acabó es hora de que baile con alguien más– dijo Raiden el primer consejero del rey –Que se esperen– respondió Jacki aún bailando con el chico misterioso.

Raiden no dudó en decirle al rey Jax lo que estaba pasando –Ahora podrías decirme tú nombre real?– preguntó curiosa Jacki –Mi nombre es...– pero no pudo terminar ya que el reloj del salón comenzó a dar las doce.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba se encontraban el rey Jax, Raiden, Fujin y Kung Lao tratando de descubrir de donde es el príncipe "Anónimo" –No aparece en ninguno de los directorios– dijo exasperado el rey –A, ya sé porque no lo encontramos, lo que pasa es que estos directorios son de los nobles del reino, como el es de otro reino debemos buscarlo en los directorios de los nobles de otros reinos– agregó Fujin ganándose una mirada de odio del rey Jax –Encerio Fujin, nos hiciste buscar en todos esos directorios para esto– dijo Raiden encabronado –Perdon– Fujin se disculpó esperando calmar a los presentes.

De regreso con los enamorados de la historia, Takeda corría de regreso a la limo mientras Jacki lo perseguía sin saber el motivo de su huida, de la nada Takeda perdió su vanda en la rama de un árbol.

Cuando llegó a la limo notó que Erron estaba dormido –¿Y a este que le pasó?– preguntó Takeda mirando al vaquero –Lo que pasa es que como siempre bebió de más– respondió su hado-padrino que se encontraba en la limosina con una máscara –Espera un segundo creí que no vendrías– exclamó sorprendido de ver a Jin en la fiesta –Bueno mi primo Lao me convenció de venir– el resto del camino fue silencioso llegaron a la mansión Takahashi, Takeda entregó el traje a su hado-padrino.

Al día siguiente Takeda asía sus keaseres diarios mientras su padrastro y hermanastros veían la tele, cosa que sorprendió a Takeda ya que ayer no tenían pero decidió no preguntar.

En la televisión;

Conductor: Interrumpimos My little pony para dar un asunto de gran importancia, anoche en la fiesta de máscaras de la princesa Jacki sucedió lo imposible ¡La princesa Jacki al fin se enamoró! La única pista que se encontró fue la vanda que el joven tenía el rey Jax dijo lo siguiente.

Jax: Como no tenemos idea de quien era el joven que enamoró a mi hija, solo sabemos dos cosas, una el joven no tiene mucho dinero y dos sabe ponerse la vanda en la frente, así que mandaré a un grupo de mis más leales trabajadores para buscarlo, arán que se prueben la vanda y al que le quedé bien se casará con mi monstruosa digo hermosa hija.

Conductor: Bien lo escucharon aquí primero, chicos pobres tienen una segunda oportunidad, mierda ojalá encierren a todos los pobres en una cabaña y la quemen.

Camarógrafo: Chuk, seguimos al aire lo último que dijiste lo escucharon todos.

Conductor: ¡No!

"Transmisión interrumpida en lo que se forma una turba furiosa"

Fue lo último que vieron antes de que Tshang Tsung, Connor y Rain voltearán a ver a Takeda.

Los tres empezaron a rodearlo, Takeda se empezó a poner nervioso, Rain se le acercó –Sabés quien en esta mansión usa una patética vanda todos los días pero hoy no la tiene– dicho eso lo llevaron a su habitación a la fuerza y lo encerraron con llave.

Más tarde la limosina real llegó a la puerta de la mansión Takahashi, Tshang Tsung abrió la puerta entraron Raiden, Fujin, Kung Lao, Jacki que no más estaba de colada al igual que Cassie y Jhonny Cage.

Empezaron con la prueba a Connor le quedó pequeña y a Rain le quedó grande –Bueno si esos son todos los jóvenes que viven aquí nos iremos– mencionó Raiden de forma tranquila, pero entonces se escuchó una voz que la princesa Jacki reconoció como la de su príncipe –Alto, yo soy al que buscan– todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz Hanzo reconoció al chico de inmediato –¡¿Cómo te escapaste!?– grito Tshang Tsung –Con habilidad y mi hado-padrino forzó la cerradura– respondió Takeda señalando a Kung Jin que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta –Que tenía que hacer que tuviera su "final feliz" para ganar la apuesta que hice con la bruja Tanya y que me dejara en paz– habló Kung Jin.

Todos estaban sorprendidos Jacki se acercó a Takeda –Me alegra haberte encontrado mi príncipe "Anónimo"– ambos se dieron un lindo y dulce besó –¡Pero el es un pobretón no tiene nada para ofrecerle!– grito Tshang Tsung, Hanzo mejor conocido como " Scorpión" atacó furioso a Tshang Tsung –Di la verdad o te cosino vivo– amenazó Hanzo a Tshang Tsung, nunca vieron a Hanzo tan furioso –Esta bien invente que Takeda Takahashi había muerto para que me dieran el dinero a mí– ahora si Hanzo estaba enojado –Convertiste a mi ahijado en un sirviente– lo pateo fuertemente en los genitales –Lo privaste de su herencia– le encajó su spear en la tráquea –Y por último quisiste evitar que se casará con el amor de su vida– lo quemó hasta que murió.

Después de unos días la princesa Jacki y ahora príncipe Takeda Takahashi se casaron, tuvieron diez hijos, veinticinco nietos y murieron después de vivir muchos años juntos.

 **###**

 **En fin ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Quiéren más de cuentos de hadas random? Espero volver pronto ba-bay.**


End file.
